Simplemente Unica
by Nykmas
Summary: Puesss...esta es una historia un poco corta, Miroku comienza a pensar en que es exactamente Sango en su vida y ahi llega ella, la cual se molesta con el y pos entren pa que averiguen...:P


Simplemente única 

Un joven monje descansaba en la raíz de un árbol mirando el hermoso atardecer que el cielo brindaba, pero su cabeza solo se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que se hacia desde que había conocido a esa brillante exterminadora ¨ _que siento por ella??_ ¨ desde la primera vez que el la vio noto que ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido, y tenia mucha razón, ella era tan diferente que era capaz de dejarlo sin palabra, ella se había convertido en su droga, sí, Miroku se había vuelto adicto a mirarla mejor dicho observarla, y cuando ella sonreía era como el atardecer que miraba en ese instante, perfecto, todo lo contrario a cuando la veía llorar, sentía como si se le desgarrara el corazón, y se sentía como un maldito desgraciado al saber que era por su culpa que cristalinas lagrimas salían de eso mágicos ojos en los cuales se podía perder por horas sin ni siquiera notarlo. Esa mujer lo llevaba a la locura automática. Y pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que reconoció al instante lo llamaba y respondió sin pensarlo, el la vio acercarse y sentarse al lado de él.

lo estaba buscando excelencia – ella le dijo con una gran sonrisa

en que te puedo ayudar?? – él no había dejado de mirarla ni por un segundo

es que... – por mas que él quería prestar atención a lo que ella le estaba diciendo era imposible, estaba hipnotizado, el no reconocía al tiempo al estar al lado de ella, todo a su alrededor desaparecía – excelencia me escucho?? – le pregunto molesta al ver que estaba hablando sola

que? – pregunto volviendo en si – perdóname Sango – dijo nervioso ¨ _si perdóname por ser tan estúpido_ ¨ - que me decías? – le pregunto rascándose la cabeza

después de todo el esfuerzo que hice para poder venir a hablar con él y me ignora – dijo mas para si misma suspirando – es que...la verdad me duele decir esto pero... – otra vez no captaba lo que ella decía ¨ _es que es tan bella _¨ el pensó ¨ _esos ojos, su suave cabello, sus rojizos cachetes, su boca, OH Dios!! Esos labios rozados que estoy loco por besar y ni que hablar de su cuerpo, y su tra..._¨

excelencia!!!! – grito al notar que otra vez era ignorada, el dio un brinquito del susto

que pasó? – Sango se había convertido en una furia, pero él se había quedado mirando un punto fijo en ella, su boca para ser exactos, sus _deliciosos_ labios los cuales en ese momento le decía lo descuidado e ignorante que se había vuelto, ¨ _tengo tantas ganas de besarle que se si aguante, a que sabrán sus labios, no se pero de seguro tienen que ser mas dulces que la miel, es tan responsable y cariñosa que seria una maravillosa madre, tan linda y sensual que seria una espléndida esposa y amante, ella es fuerte y valiente , toda una guerrera!!! Pero a la vez es tan sensible y frágil como el cristal, toda una diosa, mi diosa, mi ángel, al que acabo de descubrir que amo con todo mi ser, y como evitarlo si ella es...¨ _simplemente única – ella lo miro sin entender y el se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta – eres simplemente única – dijo todavía en trance

si crees que con decirme eso me voy a ablandar ni lo piense excelencia – estaba molesta

no, no, lo digo en verdad – se defendió

no lo creo – se cruzo de brazos – yo...

ya se que estas molesta – la interrumpió Miroku, él cual la veía con otros ojos, para el buen sentido, según ella – y ni siquiera se por que es – Sango iba a protestar pero él se le adelanto – lo siento, se que soy un idiota, mujeriego insensible, libidinoso y todo lo que tu quieras – ella asintió apoyando sus palabras, cosa que no le cayo muy bien a él – pero es que... – no sabia como explicarle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esas ultimas semanas – de lo mas seguro tiene que ver con que he estado un poco distante últimamente, pero es que cada vez que estoy a tu lado es como si no estuviera aquí – trato de explicarle

a que se refiere?? – le pregunto sin entender de lo que el hablaba

es como si me hipnotizaras!! – sentía que si no sacaba lo que tenia adentro iba a explotar en cualquier momento – tu me traes loco!! – Sango estaba impactada por lo que sus oídos oían – últimamente desde que te veo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo bella y sensual que eres!! Y no me mire así señorita!! – ella no le había quitado la mirada de desconcierto de encima – le estoy diciendo lo que me pasa...y si es verdad estoy loco por ti, me encanta cuando te pones celosa y te enojas conmigo, me encanta tu voz, tu risa, tu forma de ser, la forma en que me miras – él se fue acercando lentamente, en cambio, ella estaba en shock no movía ni un músculo – me encanta como caminas, me encanta tu trasero – ella se puso roja y bajo el rostro de la vergüenza, pero él le agarro el mentón y la obligo a mirarlo – lo siento, pero es la verdad – se miraron a los ojos y otra vez quedo hipnotizado ¨ ya no lo aguanto más, tengo que...¨ - Sango perdóname por lo que voy a hacer – se le acerco despacio y la beso, por fin el beso que los dos hacia tiempo esperaban se hizo realidad, al principio ella se sorprendió pero pronto se dejo llevar ¨ _tenia razón, es lo más dulce que he probado _¨ pensó – gracias por cumplir mi deseo – dijo algo entre cortado por la falta de aire

de nada – respondió

ahora ya me puedes abofetear – él se enderezo cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto, pero se sorprendió al recibir todo lo contrario ¨ Sango me esta besando, me esta besando, no lo puedo creer ¨ el monje estaba incrédulo ¨ pero no te quedes hay paradote!! Idiota!! Va a pensar lo que no es!! ¨ se reprocho mentalmente. Miroku se acerco mas a ella y le acaricio el cabello – te amo – dijo cuando se separaron, esto si que Sango no se lo esperaba

excelencia esta usted seguro de lo que dice?? – pregunto entre nerviosa y preocupada

claro que si!! – grito emocionado, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano, ella la acepto y también se paro – hasta yo me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ti – respiro profundo – y es que nunca había sentido algo así por otra persona – le sonrió alejando sus nervios y temores, le beso la mano y se puso de rodillas sin soltarle la mano – por que te amo quiero que me des otra oportunidad – a Sango se le iluminaron los ojos y se tapo la boca con la mano libre para ahogar el llanto que amenazaba con salir – esta vez no te estoy pidiendo lo que le pido a todas las demás – bajo la mirada – solo te pido que permitas tratar de hacerte feliz – ella lo jalo para que se parara y eso hizo mirándola nuevamente a los ojos

la verdad es que yo lo amo mas que a mi vida excelencia - dijo avergonzada pero cambio su rostro a uno serio – pero espero que esta vez no juegue conmigo ya que no creo poder aguantarlo – hasta que por fin una lagrima salió de sus ojos, él se la limpio con el pulgar y la abrazo, ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos

ya veras que no te volveré a hacer llorar – le empezó a acariciar el cabello

eso es imposible – rió – ya que soy una llorona – Miroku también empezó a reír al oír esto

la mas bella – esto hizo que la castaña se sonrojara de repente él rompió el abrazo y la miro directo a los ojos y como por un hechizo se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se unieron en un beso lleno de sentimientos ¨ _Sango, siempre voy a estar a tu lado y te prometo que nunca te dejare de amar ya que eres simplemente única... ¨ _

muchas gracias por molestarse en leer mi historia, la cual es la mas corta que he escribido, para variar, al fin y al cabo no nos enteramos de lo que Sango le fue a decir a Miroku, pero bueno...

gracias y por favor dejen su opinión o criticas constructivas

**by Nykmas**


End file.
